


200 word Jingyeom Drabbles

by StryderMel



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mermaids, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tom & Jerry, Zombies, or rather merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel/pseuds/StryderMel
Summary: Jingyeom/Pepigyeom drabbles consisting of 200 words!





	1. Your umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just had this stupid idea in my head.  
> But this really does wonders to my writers block! I hope you all enjoy it!

“Your umbrella.“

Yugyeom turned towards the voice, confusion on his face. “I’m sorry what?”

The pretty boy with the black hair and kind eyes held an umbrella out to the other. “This is yours, isn’t it?”

Upon further inspection, Yugyeom could see that it actually _was_ his. “Uh—yes, how’d you get it? I’ve lost it just recently!”

“I took it.”

“You—I’m sorry, what?”

“I took it,” he repeated, shoving it into the others hands. “It was raining yesterday and I saw it leaning there.” He then pointed to the gates.

Yugyeom nodded – that was where he had left it. “Oh, I see. Well, thank you, then. I was scared I wouldn’t see it again.”

The other boy smiled before walking away.

But somehow Yugyeom didn’t find it in him to just let the stranger go. He chased after him and grabbed his wrist. “Uhm— I’m Yugyeom.” The stranger just stared. “Could I know your name?”

It was quiet between the two, the owner of the umbrella suddenly found himself squirming with discomfort. Was he too forward? Did the other not like him? Did he think he was a freak? Did—

“Jinyoung.” Their eyes met. “My name is Jinyoung.”


	2. Just leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn, look at that angst.  
> I actually surprised myself.

**Jinyoung:**

Yugyeom, please let me in.

Let’s talk about it.

**You:**

I’m done talking to you, just leave

**Jinyoung:**

I’ve told you so many times.

It’s not what you think it was!

He was drunk

And probably way too horny

**You:**

I don’t want to hear it.

**Jinyoung:**

And lonely

So you’re just gonna shut me off?

Just like that?

After all we’ve been through?

**You:**

What we’ve been through?

What I’VE been through, you mean.

**Jinyoung:**

Stop that, I’ve been through the same shit.

**You:**

How often did I ask you to be there for me?

How often did I reach out for you?

How often were you too busy with work or your friends?

How often did you not come home at night?

**Jinyoung:**

I explained that to you

A long time ago, I explained everything.

Open the door, Yugyeom.

**You:**

Leave me the fuck alone, Jinyoung.

I am done, I’ve said it enough.

Done.

**Jinyoung:**

You’re lying.

**You:**

Leave or I’ll call the cops.

**Jinyoung:**

You can’t be without me, just like how I can’t be  
without you.

Open the door, Yugyeom, I beg of you.

Yugyeom?

Baby, please.

**You:**

Just be happy

 

You have blocked [ **Jinyoung** ]


	3. Come to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one
> 
> oops.

“There _are_ pretty mermaids, Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his best friend. He seemed convinced, so sure of himself that the younger of the two couldn’t help but snort. “Hyung, you know that they only show you the pretty face to lure you in and eat your face, right?”

Jaebeom pouted slightly at his friend’s words, kicking sand away. The water was calm today, the beach empty. It was way too cold to go swimming or sunbathing, but it was nice to take a walk by the water. “That’s what the media wants you to believe.”

 

_“Jinyoung…”_

Jinyoung immediately shot out of his bed. He was on his feet in one second. _What the…_

_“Jinyoung, come to me.”_

_A voice_ , the man noted. _It’s beckoning me. I can’t follow it._ But his body was stronger than his mind.

He found himself on the beach, the night was pitch black, the only thing Jinyoung saw was a pretty boy with yellow hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. And a fin… _“Come, Jinyoung. Let’s go home.”_

His feet moved without his consent, into the water, into the depths of the ocean.

The merman embraced him before his world turned black.


	4. Wishful thinking

It was too warm.

Way too warm. Outside, the temperature was around 34°C. Inside, Jinyoung felt like he was trapped in an oven. And the worst thing was that his boyfriend wanted to cuddle.

“Please, hyung… Show me your love!” He lay on the bed, nothing on but sweats, making grabby hands at the older.

He snorted and shook his head at the younger. “Nope, go cuddle your teddy.”

A whine came from the male on the bed and Jinyoung found himself melting from the sound (and the heat). “You don’t love me.”

Honestly, there was no winning, Jinyoung knew that. He was whipped, Yugyeom could’ve asked for a kidney and he would cut it out himself. So he sighed as he fell down next to his large boyfriend, who immediately threw his arms around him.

It was silent between the two until Jinyoung remembered something. “What did your parents want?”

Yugyeom sighed loudly. “What they always want.”

“So, another one?”

“Can we not… talk about my homophobic parents who want to pair me off with some girl?”

Jinyoung nodded as he cuddled closer. “Okay.” He always wished that Yugyeom’s parents would accept them one day, but…

 

Wishful thinking.


	5. Absolutely stunning

A tug on his tie, a frown on his mother’s face, his dad nervously pacing the room and a brother running in and out to make sure everything goes right – this is where Yugyeom found himself right now.

“This is okay. You look good.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at his mother’s quivering voice, trying so hard not to cry, as he patted her hair. “It’s gonna be fine mom. It’s just a wedding.”

His mother sighed deeply, looking towards her other son. “You’re about to do what this idiot over there could never do.”

The _idiot_ snorted as he ran out of the room in a hurry, shouting names that were very familiar to Yugyeom.

“My baby is getting married,” she said once again, eyes now watering.

“Mom, no, stop, I’m still not at the altar.”

As if on que, the door sprung open and the (other) groom came in. “I can’t stay in the same room as my sisters for another second.”

Yugyeom’s parents left them alone immediately.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” The younger giggled.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, cradling his soon-to-be-husband’s cheeks. “I don’t care.”

“So, how do I look?”

Jinyoung didn’t break eye-contact.

“Absolutely stunning.”


	6. Maybe a little bit

“Let’s write a song.”

“Do you even know how to do that?”

“Wow, you really have no faith in me, huh, hyung? This is so upsetting.”

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in you. I’m just wondering if you ever at least tried to write a song before.”

“I did try.”

“Did it go anywhere?”

“Well…”

“Yugyeom.”

“Okay, fine, no. I lost confidence half-way through. But if you help me, we can write the best song ever written. Defsoul who?”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he might actually kill you one day.”

“Honestly, it _is_ a miracle that I am still alive.”

“I agree.”

“Ah, come on, you’re the one who always bails me out of trouble. You adore me.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. I just don’t want anyone to fight. Cleaning up the mess would be way too annoying.”

“’Mess’, he says.”

“Yes, mess, like your corpse with ‘JB was here’ carved into your chest.”

“Woah, graphic, hyung.”

“Yeah, well—“

“Would you cry? You would right? Ah, Jinyoungie-hyung would cry for his favorite dongsaeng.”

“Favorite? No one talked about Youngjae.”

“Wow. Now _that_ hurt.”

“You deserve it.”

“Come on, you love me.”

“… Maybe a little bit.”


	7. I love your voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to thank GOT7's lead vocalist Park Jinyoung, aka the biggest Jingyeom supporter out there. He gives and gives without expecting anything in return and we are so thankful. I hope we will see much more flirting with Yugyeom in the coming months and years.

Yugyeom was sitting on the studio floor, headphones on, listening to the new track. His eyes were closed, he tried to emerge himself into the feeling of the song, the lyrics.

After he got a hold of the lyrics, he sang along, not really caring if he was too loud. He was alone, no one was there to tease him because of his nasally voice. At least that’s what a thought. Once he figured he was done, he put off the headphones and opened his eyes. A sigh escaped him as he turned around, startling when he found someone sitting behind him. “H-hyung!” Jinyoung chuckled as Yugyeom grabbed his chest. “You scared me!”

“Sorry, Yugyeomie,” he apologized, a grin on his face as he slid closer to the younger. “Did you practice?”

Yugyeom sighed. “If you’re here to tease me, do it quickly, I want to practice dancing.”

The older seemed surprised as he stared into the younger’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You know, my voice.”

“Yah, what are you saying, silly?” He reached out, ruffling the other’s hair. “I love your voice.”

Warmth spread itself through Yugyeom’s entire body and he couldn’t help the blush on his face.


	8. Don't leave

Jinyoung watched the younger climb out of bed to put on his clothes. Staring at his back, the older couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth. “You don’t have to leave.”

Pulling up his zipper, Yugyeom turned to look at the other. A sceptic look in his eyes. “I do though.” Jinyoung was about to open his mouth again when the taller man raised his hand to silence him. “She will be back in half an hour. We both know that I gotta go.”

Of course he knew. He knew it better than anyone else. But a part of him wanted Yugyeom to stay – not his wife to come back home, just so he can keep lying to her about Yugyeom.

The younger male was now pulling on his t-shirt as he gathered his phone and purse. He looked back at the older and bit his lips. “Jinyoung.” They made eye-contact and Jinyoung questioned him silently. “What we’re having… It has to stay like this. You’re married, you’re a successful CEO. Whether this,” he pointed at the both of them. “Is love or not… It just can’t be.”

And without looking back, Yugyeom left, leaving Jinyoung in his bed. Alone.


	9. As long as we’re together

“I’m scared.”

It was only a whisper, but Jinyoung heard it anyways. He sat up slowly to see that Yugyeom was not in bed, but sitting on the windowsill of the apartment. It wasn’t theirs – of course it wasn’t, no one owned anything anymore, but it started to feel like home at some point. “Baby,” he said in an affectionate voice.

The younger startled, before turning around to look at the other. “Hyung… I thought you were asleep.”

The older of the two got up and stood next to the love of his life. Looking down into the streets he saw the undead… things walking around, trying to find something to eat. _Zombies_ people called them before all this started. Now, there weren’t a lot of people anymore.

“How long do you think we’ll last?” A question Yugyeom asked him every day.

Jinyoung sighed before squeezing himself into the little space behind his boyfriend, having him sit between his legs. He snaked his arms around the younger’s shoulders and kissed the back of his head lovingly. “As long as we’re together, we can survive anything.”

Yugyeom took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. “As long as we’re together.”


	10. Took you long enough

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

“It’s you.” Jinyoung immediately froze, staring at the music sheets in his hands. Did he really just say that?

Yugyeom’s head snapped around to stare at the older. “What?”

“What?” The black-haired male answered, acting as if nothing happened.

“Did you just—“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jinyoung answered, throwing the papers on the table and walking around it, heading for the door. “I gotta leave, uhm, Jaebeom wanted to talk to me so—“

Before he was able to reach the doorknob, a hand pressed against the door, right next to his head and his breath got stuck in his throat. “Why suddenly so nervous, hyung?”

Jinyoung turned around slowly, caged by Yugyeom’s arms, blushing slightly. “I’m not—“

“Do you think I’m hot?”

“I—“

“Hyung,” Yugyeom said, looking right into the other’s eyes, a dangerous glint in them. “Do I make you nervous?”

And then Jinyoung thought ‘ _Fuck it_ ’. He curled his hand around the back of the younger’s neck and yanked him down, connecting their lips, finally.

Yugyeom immediately kissed back, pressing himself closer to the other. “Took you long enough,” he whispered against the elder’s lips.


	11. What do I see in you, indeed?

Jinyoung had just entered the apartment when he heard mumbling from the living room. He followed the sound, only to be greeted by Yugyeom, going through the file cabinet, searching for something.

It was clear that the younger didn’t notice the other person in the room, so he just kept mumbling to himself. Moving closer, Jinyoung could finally make out the words. “How can one single person be so stupid? What did you think you were doing, Kim Yugyeom? Not only are you annoying and unattractive, you’re also stupid, what does he see in you—“

Suddenly mad, Jinyoung spoke up, his voice loud and clear. “I know right.”

Yugyeom turned to him, eyes big, startled by the sudden voice. “H-hyung—“

“You’re so stupid that you passed all your classes with straight As. You’re so annoying that people always want you around. You’re so unattractive that you were the crush of everyone in your year. What do I see in you, indeed? It couldn’t be because you’re kind, hard-working, insanely smart and absolutely beautiful? Nah, that can’t be it.”

They exchanged a look and Yugyeom looked to the ground, ashamed. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

 “Just don’t say things like that again.”

“Okay.”


	12. I guess not

Yugyeom looked up at the painting, a grimace on his face. “It’s not very pretty…”

“You’re not very pretty,” Jinyoung answered back, the teasing voice as alive as ever.

 _Oh, here we go again_ , Yugyeom thought, as a sigh escaped him. “It’s also not very inspiring.”

“You’re not very inspiring.”

“On top of that, it has no character.”

“You have no character.”

 _He really wants to go all the way, huh_ , Yugyeom thought, glancing at his boyfriend, who had a sly smile on his lips. “Like, all in all it’s really ugly.”

“You’re really ugly,” Jinyoung said, pursing his lips before turning to the other, obviously thinking he had won.

Yugyeom hummed. “But then again… I believe it to be the love of my life.”

And then it was quiet between the two and Yugyeom thought he had finally shut the older up, when suddenly his voice rang through the whole room, making everyone look at them. “I thought I was the love of your life?!”

Yugyeom instinctively pushed the other, as color rose to his cheeks, turning around to apologize to everyone. “God, you’re so embarrassing—“

Jinyoung smirked. “Did you really think you could win this?”

 _I guess not_.


	13. I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, you nerds.  
> This sucks. I hate it. But I decided to upload it anyways.

“Merry Christmas, hyung!”

Jinyoung looked up from his phone to see Yugyeom standing in front of him, a present in his hands. It was nicely wrapped up “Merry Christmas?”

Yugyeom shoved the present into the elder’s arms, a permanent grin on his face as he sat down next to Jinyoung. “Open it!”

“Wait, that’s for me?”

Yugyeom nodded enthusiastically. “Well, yeah! Open it!”

Jinyoung looked at the present, a frown on his face. “I didn’t get you anything though…”

“So? I got you one, so you have to open it.” But Jinyoung was still frowning, making Yugyeom groan. “You got me an awesome birthday gift, so this is actually me making it up to you.”

He looked at the present once more. “I still should’ve gotten you something.”

“Hyung.” Jinyoung looked at him and was surprised to see a scowl on Yugyeom’s face. “Open it or I’ll give it to Jackson.”

Jinyoung gasped before ripping the wrapping apart.

Inside he found a framed photo of him and Yugyeom, a picture Jinyoung didn’t even recognize, but it was a pretty one, he had to admit. “Wow…”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.” He turned to smile at Yugyeom. “Thank you.”


End file.
